The Transformers Armada of Haruhi Suzumiya
by lotus-genie
Summary: An encounter with the Unicron Trilogy causes Haruhi Suzumiya to turn the SOS Brigade into the Armada Decepticons. A what-if crackfic.


**_Warning: This fic is no more than pure crack produced at 1:00 in the morning while I was insomniac. After watching too much Transformers Armada and The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, I decided to write this what-if fic: an alternate universe where the SOS Brigade were the Armada Decepticons. The premise behind this is that Haruhi watches the Unicron trilogy and unconsciously alters the_** **_world so she becomes Megatron and her followers become her Decepticons. Kyon will remember the world as it was later, but since this is only the first chapter, he currently has the fake memories that came along with the alternate universe._**

**_This is only the first chapter, so much of the dialogue was taken from the respective first episodes of Armada and The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. However, I did try to keep everyone in character while changing the dialogue to match the scenario._**

**_I do not own Transformers or Haruhi. If I did, then I wouldn't be writing a fanfic._**

* * *

Asking someone how long they had believed in Vector Prime is so meaningless that it couldn't even serve as meaningless gossip. Regardless, if you can ask me how much of my sparkling days believing in a white and gold old space shuttle guy who watched over time and space while still taking time out to give sparklings presents on their first day of activation, I can confidently say that I never believed in him in the first place. I knew all the stories and all the reported sightings were just fakes, and I didn't even have to stay awake and watch my creator or manufacturer or caretaker or whatever trying awkwardly to place presents around my recharge berth without waking me. I guess I was just a precocious child who questioned the existence of an ancient guardian of time and space, and the fact that he even had time to attend to sparklings. At any rate, be they aliens, technorganics, demons, mutants, Children of Primus, or Minicons, or the evil organizations and the legendary heroes who battled them in the Annals of Cybertron, I didn't realize that they weren't real until sometime later. No I probably realized the truth; I just didn't want to admit it. Deep in my heart, I wished all those things could possibly exist and pop up in front of me one day. However, reality is rather cruel. The demons, mutants, and technorganics were nothing but urban legends, the age of heroes and villains were long since past, and the Minicons hadn't been seen on Cybertron or any other planet for who-know-how-long. One must admire how well the laws of physics were written. At some point, I stopped being glued to those decaying records and arcane studies. Heroes…Battles…Legends…none of those could possibly exist. Though I kind of wish they did, so I suppose my ability to hold convictions while accepting reality is a sign that I've matured.

As I graduated from the Cybertron Flight Academy, I also graduated from my immaturity and my foolish dreams and became accustomed to the routine of this world. And so, I lived life as any mech of my build would. Even though I had no particular vision in mind, I was sure that I would have plenty of time to get a job (preferably something that let me cover all my basic needs and some more), find some living quarters, and go on like any other flier…Like any other flier, that is, until she came.

Some of my "comrades" (if you can even call them that), would call her a godsend. Some even believe that she's the manifestation of Primus itself. I know better. I call her an annoyance, and that's all she is, plain and simple. Don't believe me? Try living with her 24/7 in a barely fueled ship that's usually stuck on one dirt clod or another because of one problem or another—most of them being her fault, even though she blames it on me.

I still remember meeting her for the first time. It was in a energon pub that me an a few "buddies" had decided to visit to relieve some stress after an exam. One of my buddies spotted her sitting alone and decided to hit on her. Bad move. She shot up from her seat and fixed us all with one of those penetrating glares that forced us to stare back.

"I am a citizen of Iacon. Who I used to be is of no consequence to you, but you may address me as Megatron! I have no interest in normal bots. If there are any technorganics, mutants, Children of Primus, or Minicons here, come join me! That is all!"

We were all stunned into silence for a few seconds. After all, we had never heard an outburst like that before. The things she had said were too silly to be taken seriously, but the tone that she had use was too serious to make us laugh. After trying to figure out what was going on with her and failing, we went back to sipping our energon and the evening would have returned to the way that it had been, but she kept staring at me. I have to admit—she wasn't badly shaped, but the way she glared at me just made me uncomfortable. In hindsight, while most people would think that she was just joking, it was never a joke or a laughing matter: Megatron was always dead serious. That was our first meeting. I deeply hope, even to this day, that I can believe it was just coincidence.

As time went on, I heard more and more about this peculiar femme. About how if she held still, she was no different than the above-averagely built femmes, but once she started or moving, all Pit broke loose; about how she constantly switched from one career to another, excelling at all of them, but staying with none (the fact that her programming and construction allowed her to excel at several functions is a wonder in itself, but I digress). I met her again too, a short time after the bar incident, sitting in an application room in a seat next to mine. Something unknown, at that moment, possessed me to think it was alright to speak to her. You can't blame me for losing my mind.

"Uh…hi…I believe we've met. About that stuff you said in the bar…how much of it was serious?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you know, the Minicon stuff?"

"Are you a Minicon or do you have a Minicon partner?"

"No, but…"

"No but what?"

"F-forget it."

"Then don't talk to me. It's a waste of time"

From the innocuous nature of our first and second meetings, I would never have suspected that things could have gotten to their current point…

I asked my friends a few things about this odd femme, but the only thing I got was dating advice, which could be summed up as "forget it." Apparently, Skywarp was still bitter over the fact that he was one of the several mechs that she speed dated and dumped because he refused to "share her vision." From what little else he said about her, I was able to garner that she was interested in Minicons and held the theory that they were still somewhere on Cybertron, hidden and waiting for a day to reappear. She wanted to discover them and harness their power to bring Cybertron back to a legendary age, where Cybertron would no longer be a "sleeping giant" and instead become a conqueror of other planets.

My first reaction at that was to scoff. The current age of peace was a blessing after so many centuries of war, and most mechs such as myself had grown up in their era and never seen anything more than a street scuffle. If we were suddenly given guns and ask to shoot each other, we would probably end up blowing off our own processing units first.

Over time, I saw her more and more. I still insist that it was coincidence, but for some reason, I would see her strolling by the places I frequent, holding odd looking holo-disks or datapads. Occasionally, she would be muttering to herself or carrying excavation equipment. It also seemed that every time I saw her, she would have a new upgrade or repaint. As a result, her body started becoming taller, stronger, and bulkier. It was still nicely built with an overall sleek design, but now it was powerful as well. Another point of interest was that she would work frantically at mapping or digging or babbling at the stops where she stopped, be it a building or a vacant lot, resulting in her body covered in grease. While most bots would wax themselves in private, she made a habit of buffing her chassis (as well as the turret that she later attached to it) in public. It was almost as if she considered her fellow bots as no better than the other gears that surrounded her, ignoring all of their glances and focusing only on her work.

Then, one day, after graduation, I was strolling down the streets of Iacon and took a wrong turn, ending up in an alley. If I had not noticed and jumped back, I would have fallen in the giant hole in the middle of the ground. Light was reflecting off the pipes down in the hole as well as other defunct gears and other mechanisms, remnants of another time that had been built over by current buildings. I looked down into the hole and found "Megatron" working feverishly again. At that time, possibly possessed by the Chaos-bringer himself, I talked to her.

"This solar-cycle is the end of the mega-cycle, right?"

"When did you notice?"

"Just now."

"I see…I think that every day gives off a new image. Color-wise, the first astro-cycle is red, the second is black, the third is green, the fourth is purple, the fifth is silver, the sixth is aqua, the seventh is white."

"And with upgrades, first is head, second are shoulders, third is chassis, fourth are arms, fifth are struts, sixth are legs, and seventh is nothing, right?"

"Yeah."

"So why do you consider this the third solar cycle then? I'd consider it the fourth."

"Who asked you?"

At this time, if I had just left, it would have all been alright…

"Have I met you before? A long time ago?"

"Nah."

This trigger, however unimportant, was the trigger to our first meeting. I had been pleasantly surprised at the time, since given her nature, it would be more likely for her to insult me and then tell me to shut up because she was working. I left a little bit after, since she had gone back to the excavation.

The next time I met her, she was no longer _her_. Her entire structure had changed, going from a sleek femme to an imposing tank. She was till recognizable as a femme, seeing how the matter was, to a degree, dependant on the bot's inner identification, but the change was a surprise. When I asked her, she simply told me "I just felt like a change."

After that, our meetings became more regular and we conversed more. Warp had been mostly right about her, what with her vision and her obsession with power. She told me explicitly that she didn't want an age of peace—she wanted an age of heroes and legends. She couldn't see how all the mechs and femmes that she had met had refused to understand her. At that point, I could only sigh and nod, trying to follow along without offending her.

"The thing is, everyone on their pathetic scrapheap is worthless. They've all been turned into empty shells by their stifling peace!"

"What sort of bot are you looking for then? A Minicon?"

"Something around those lines. As long as they're not normal like the others, I want them."

"Why abnormal ones?"

"Don't you think it's more fun that way? They still have their spirit!"

"I see…"

"I've been trying to find groups that would help me in my search, but even the Cybertron Science Department refused to listen to me. Most of them were stuffy bookworms who were in it for the fame."

"Well, yeah."

"I thought I'd find someone who could understand in the Exploratory Department, but most of those were more interested in staring at organic wastes than finding Minicons! What do you think of that?"

"Not much"

"Slag! It's the same way with the Defense Force and the Exploration Division and all that! All of them, soldiers and intellectuals, are all rotten malfunctions! You'd think that with all those bots and all those jobs, I'd find something that allowed me to achieve my vision! At least fund my Minicon excavations!"

"You can't do anything about what doesn't exist. In the end, you have to settle for what's in front of you. The bots who couldn't do that made discoveries or inventions and advanced civilization. Thrusters were invented because some curious bot wanted to fly. Transformation was invented because some engineer bot got bored. However, this was just a limited number of the populace. In other words, geniuses made it all possible. Normal…" (at this moment I took a second to glance at her rather abnormal tank shape) "…folk like us are best living normal lives."

"Shut up!" She shot up and left before I could say anything else. Perhaps this was what gave her the idea in the first place…

I didn't see her for a long while after that, but when she reappeared, I had settled back into my ordinary life as a data courier. It was a shock when a servo suddenly reached out of an alley one day and yanked me in. I regretted panicking and forgetting my rockets, allowing the owner of that servo to slam me up against a wall and stare me in the face.

"Kyon! I did it!" She cried excitedly. Even in the dark, I could tell that she was lacking a wash and recharge, but she seemed oddly excited.

"What are you doing? And don't call me by that name!" Kyon was an especially embarrassing name that a relative of my creator's had given to me. Somehow, it had spread, and it was the only thing that anyone addressed me by nowadays.

"I finally got it!" She held up a glowing panel. "Do you know what this is?"

"A glowing…thing?"

"Idiot! This is a Minicon panel! I found a Minicon panel at last! I also found this." She reached in her pocket and pulled out what seemed to be a map. "This shows where the Minicons went after they left Cybertron! With this, I can finally accomplish my dream."

"Fine, now let me go. I have a job to finish."

"Wait, you can't leave!" Her grip on me tightened. "I figured it out! Why didn't I think of such a simple thing before? If I can't join an expedition or a research group, I'll just have to make my own!"

I could see that she was ranging on mania now, so I tried to calm her. "That's great, so could you try to get a wash and some recharge and we can discuss this later?"

"You're the one who should be more happy about this! I want to make you an offer!"

"But we can easily be seen here…"

"Not a problem." Before I could protest, she had kicked a piece of what seemed to be junk, opening up a trapdoor below us and allowing us to fall into one of those ancient cities that she was always digging in.

"Okay…"

"You are now my second in command! Assist me!"

It took me a few seconds to process that thought. The only reply that I could spit out was "Assist you in what?" I simply ignored the whole "second-in-command" thing, since she was obviously kidding about that…right?

"In forming my new faction! We will be the ones who lead Cybertron back into its former glory! I will be the strong but ruthless leader and you will be my second in command!"

"W-why should I help you?" I was getting nervous at the way her optics were shining.

"Don't you wish for something more than what you have right now? Would you rather be a courier, trapped in this mechanical cage, or would you rather be a warrior, soaring out in space to your heart's content? Don't you wish, just a little bit, to see what's out there? Besides, I'll find minions for you to command."

"Uh…" I stood still, unable to decide. I should have rejected her outright, told her that no, I did not carry that dream. But I hesitated. Something that she had said had awakened some hidden emotion in me. It made me remember those days when I wished the fantasies of my youth could exist, the side that wanted to fight and be a hero and have everyone looking up to me. It was that side of me that gave in to temptation, if only for a second.

"I'll take that as a yes! Now, report back to me in six cycles and I'll brief you on what your new duties are! Meanwhile, I'll find a good base and more members for our cause!"

Once again, my curiosity was my undoing. I came after the set time, as I promised. The second I saw her, she grabbed one of my wings and dragged me after her as she ran through twists and turns that I did not know even existed. Finally, she stopped in some place where I was sure had been underground, in front of an old and rusty looking ship.

"This is our new base of operations! Isn't it wonderful? This place used to be a warship, but it was abandoned vorns ago. A group of drifters took it over a few stellar cycles ago, but they all died off, and there's only one remaining."

As if on cue, an odd bot, wrapped in a long cloak, appeared before us. Even under the cloak, I could detect gun barrels and other armaments, but they seemed to be as rusty as the ship.

"There's someone living here."

"So? I asked if I could use the ship and she said okay, so this thing is officially ours! She doesn't care as long as she can read or something."

"You can't just take someone's home!" I blurted out. "She was living here before us, so we should just leave her…"

"Silence!" A back hand left me sitting on the ground, dazed. "She'll be staying on the ship…as our new comrade. Kyon, say hello to Demolisher."

N-new comrade? Did I hear right? She wasn't going to just settle for taking the ship—she would take the ship's resident as well? What was she thinking?

A kick to the face knocked me on my back. "Don't argue with me! If you don't believe what I said, you can ask her."

"She's planning on turning this ship in a base for who-knows-what. It'll be a big bother and you might get thrown out when she gets tired of you. Do you still want to go through with this?"

A quiet "Go ahead" was her only reply.

"You heard her—everything in this base is my property, including her!"

"I give up…"

"Now that we've got a base, we have to get more crew members as well!"

And get members she did. Megatron was one of those bots capable of leadership via her overbearing presence alone. What's more, her stubbornness meant she would not take no for an answer. It was in this way that we located Miss Cyclonus, an entertainer trying to make it big on the Iacon stage.

The poor femme, Miss Cyclonus, wasn't so much as recruited as threatened into joining. Megatron had aimed her cannon at her face and told her to either join us or perish, as she could easily find another bot to play our cute, friendly mascot. Why we needed a mascot in the first place was beyond me, but according to Megatron, it was to lure Minicons to our side with the cuteness. It was only later that we found out Miss Cyclonus came with the added bonus of turning into a psychopathic, genocidal maniac if she got overcharge.

After more or less kidnapping Miss Cyclonus, Megatron had taken a quick trip to Kalis to find our final member—Thrust. According to her, Thrust was skilled in certain occult practices such as astrology and séances, as well as a decent tactician. This made him a perfect fit for our "mysterious advisor," which all teams needed to have, according to Megatron. I had no idea why he decided to follow her with skid-kissing loyalty, or why his happy demeanor unnerved me, but with his addition, it was even more apparent that I was the only one who dared go against Megatron. Demolisher seemed to be apathetic, Miss Cyclonus was too scared, and Thrust was, as I said, an aft-kisser.

With our team thus complete, the only thing left to do before setting out on our "grand campaign" was to find weapons. Megatron had wanted to charge in right away, but I calmly reminded her that not only did we have no battle experience, but we did not even have any supplies. To counter this problem, Megatron devised a plan, the details of which I will not go into, to raid the Autobot Guard storehouses using Miss Cyclonus as a distraction while Demolisher hacked the security. Unexpectedly, the plan was a success, and we left, armed to the teeth with the most advanced weapons that Autobots had to offer as well as supplies for our ship. She was able to procure loads of Energon for our journey using the same attack pattern, the effectiveness of which I still question. (What if she ran into a bot who just was not afraid of having pictures of them groping Miss Cyclonus broadcast all over the holo-feeds?) We then spent stellar-cycle after stellar-cycle honing our fighting skills and even blackmailing some gladiators to help train us, preparing for the day of the attack. Megatron made sure to watch us to ensure that we were training and not slacking off. Consequently, it proved to be one of the most tiresome and nightmarish periods in my life. At least our presence had filled the ship up with a number of items, allowing it to seem less dead or foreboding.

The attack on one Minicon city rumored to be still on Cybertron did not go as well as the supply raids. The city was there, despite my doubts that it was just another legend—the Minicons were cut off from our civilization, being as surprised at seeing us as we were at seeing them. Megatron wasted no time in telling us to crush the defenses and capture all the Minicons that we could find. Before we could take more than three or four (those little guys run fast and kick hard), the Autobot Guard had arrived. Their forces were more numerous, although we were slightly better armed and better trained. (Megatron had drilled every last action movie move, even the impossible ones, into our heads.) The end result was that we retreated into our ship, while the disgruntled Minicons that had avoided capture decided to join their brethren on the other end of the galaxy.

Once we arrived back at the ship, Megatron declared the mission a success—although we had not been able to capture all of the Minicons, we managed to alert the rest of Cybertron to their existence and the powers that they could unleash. Now, all we had to do was wait for others who would join in our mission to capture the Minicons and "Return Cybertron to its former glory." Sadly, there were actually bots who were stupid enough to believe in Megatron's ideals, so we ended up doubling our forces with various idiots who decided to stop by.

"You know, Kyon." She turned to me one day after surveying our new troops. "I believe we need a name. I just came up with a really good one…"

At that moment I sighed and braced myself for whatever crazy moniker she might invent.

"The Spreading Joy All over Space under Emperor Megatron Brigade! In short, the SOS Brigade!"

Yep, definitely crazy. Was I supposed to laugh then?

"I'm being serious here! We might only be a brigade right now, but soon we shall be an army!" She grabbed my wing and yanked me toward her. "What's more, from this day on, we will be known as the New Decepticon Elite! Those who challenge us shall tremble at our might! We will become invincible!"

Somehow, this crazy declaration incited loud cheers from the small crowd. In no time, everyone was chanting "SOS! SOS! SOS!"

"Do whatever you want," I groaned. I had had enough—I was going to leave. Or at least, that was my attention before she grabbed me again.

"You're my second in command! You don't get to quit! You don't even get to leave my presence unless I say so."

And so my unending hell officially began. The solar cycle after that the SOS Brigade set out to go where no Auto—Decepticon had ever gone before, to collect Minicons like no other faction had ever collected them before. Our tactics would mostly be shock and awe, swooping in like vast predatory birds, capturing the Minicons and then retreating into our ship before anyone could retaliate. Once we collected enough Minicons to constitute an army, we would use them to conquer Cybertron and then the world. As a failsafe, Thrust would place the Minicons that we already had into stasis and hide them in a secret place. While the rest of us left for parts unknown, he would be staying on Cybertron to guard those panels. The plan sounded good enough, but she never took the Autobot Guard into consideration. They had tracked us down, and, in the ensuing firefight, both of our ships were damaged when we went into warp. Thus started our glorious tradition of being stuck on various dirt clod planets fixing our ship, running away from the Autobots, getting our ship damaged again, and fixing it again.

Finally, after perhaps a vorn or so, we finally got our ship fixed and threw off the Autobots for what we thought was for good. We were able to get to the planet that the Minicons had hidden away on (which was, surprise, surprise, yet another dirt clod), where Megatron promptly began to make an idiot of herself.

"Why do I even bother?" I mutter as I stare at her threatening three miniscule organics that seemed native to the planet, screaming about how the SOS Brigade was going to be taking possession of all their Minicons. Well, she could do whatever she liked—I'm not getting involved. I turn around to return to my quarters when I am stopped by Demolisher.

"It appears that the Autobots have once again detected us." Demolisher points to the monitor that I had just been staring at. True to her words, Megatron is wrestling with a big, red Autobot whose name was too complex for me to remember. (Seriously, what was it again? Optimash? Opium? Convoy?)

"Kyon! I need some assistance here!" Megatron screams into her radio. I wince as the loud noise assaults my audio receptors.

"Fine, coming." I sigh. I could never catch a break, could I?

"Hurry up or you get the death penalty!"

"I said I'm coming." I enter the teleporter, followed shortly by Demolisher.

"There you are!" Megatron snarls, kicking the red Autobot off of her. "Do you know how long you took?"

"I barely took…" My reply is cut off by two Autobots teleporting to face me and Demolisher. A whimper alerts me to the fact that the organics that Megatron had been threatening a while ago were standing between us.

One of the organics mutters something in a strange language, which my universal translator interprets as "It's a showdown." Another organic begins to run, towing a Minicon, or something small and metallic enough to be one, behind her while yelling "Come on, follow me!" in her language.

"Kyon, what are you doing? Get that thing!" Megatron snaps, once again grappling with the red Autobot.

"Stop calling me that." I growl as I reach toward the organics. Being called a name like that on the battlefield made me feel stupid.

Before I could wrap my servos around the two miniscule beings, one of the two Autobots who had just arrived, the yellow one, holds me back. While I'm preoccupied, the organics attempt to escape, but are blocked by Demolisher. Out of the corner of my eye, I see the last one of the three Autobots attempt to tackle her, but she simply flips out of the way with a more acrobatic maneuver than her body should have been able to execute.

"Weaklings! Cowards! Try to win for once!" Megatron yells as the red Autobot shoves her to the ground. I shake my head, trying to ignore her. It was almost like this was some kind of role-playing game to her.

"Give it up, Megatron!" The red Autobot demands.

"No way!" Megatron chirps. "I'll be back!" Then she warps out, a sign for us to do the same.

It's oddly comforting, and suspicious, at the same time to be able to warp out before the fighting can get serious. On one hand, I now no longer had to waste my time being dragged into trying to slag another mech for some tiny toy. On the other, it wasn't like Megatron to retreat so early.

"W-welcome back, Miss Megatron? Was your mission successful?" Miss Cyclonus, ever her cute and caring self, greeted us all with a pot of tea.

"Shut up! We have more important matters." Apparently, those important matters don't stop you from picking up your tea and drinking it in one gulp, Mighty Megatron.

"I said shut up! Kyon, do you detect the Minicon ship anywhere?" Megatron snaps. "I'm not just after one Minicon—I want all of them!"

"How should I know? For all I know, they've crashed their ship and been destroyed or something."

"Um…Miss Megatron, Ma'am? I…I think I might be able to find something on a scan…" Miss Cyclonus volunteers nervously. Well, she was always good at operating the monitors and the scanners, since she stayed on the ship most of the time, only rarely joining us on the battlefield (even Megatron was a bit cautious about using her after the time she turned half of a city into a crater with her Cyclo beam).

"Get on it then! I want good results or else you get the death penalty!" Knowing you, Mighty Megatron, the death penalty ranges from anywhere to spending all of one's money to treat the brigade to a drink to humiliating oneself by dressing in some sort of silly costume to taking a few punches or kicks from you.

"Kyon, do you want the death penalty too?" Megatron growls. "Hurry it up, Cyclonus!"

"T-there's one right outside the base." Miss Miss Cyclonus states, looking surprised because of the ease with which the Minicon was detected.

"Do you know what this means?" Megatron shoots up, her optical sensors gleaming. "The Minicons have finally started gathering around the banner of the SOS Brigade! We're on our way to spreading joy all over this universe!"

"Whatever…"

"Come on, be more excited! This is our big break, you know!" Megatron charges out of the base before any of us can even tell her which side the Minicons is on.

"Should I…?" Miss Cyclonus asks, watching Megatron dart out.

"Nah, she'll figure it out." I reply. Demolisher just stands there staring silently.

"It's perfect! I think I'll call you Leader-1!" Megatron chirps from outside. "Wait till you see everything that I have in store for you!"

"See? She found it."

"Good job, my minion!" Megatron runs back and hugs Miss Cyclonus tightly, wrapping her servos around Miss Cyclonus' chassis, eliciting surprised yelps from the other femme.

"H-help!" Miss Cyclonus squeals. I open my mouth to say something, but the scene strikes me silent. The only thing I can do is turn around and shut my eyes, apologizing to Miss Cyclonus in my mind. Besides me, Demolisher is still staring silently, unperturbed by all that was happening.

"Now, Kyon, you will know why we have been trying so hard to harness the power of these Minicons! Maybe if you take a look at what they can do, you'll be inspired to work harder!" Megatron holds out the Minicon that she had just found.

I glance at the little guy sitting on Megatron's hand. He seems scared and nervous; I don't blame him. I quietly send my deepest condolences to him. He was going to be working with Megatron from now on and that was anything but a pleasant experience.

My thoughts are suddenly interrupted by the cannon extending out of the Minicon's chest, which proceeded to fire several shots toward the wall behind Miss Cyclonus. When the smoke cleared, we say that Miss Cyclonus had hit the ground and covered her head with her servos. The solid metal wall behind her now sported several mech-sized holes. As much as I hated to admit it, Megatron had a point about the power of the Minicons.

"Mighty Megatron, I have located two more Minicons on that green planet that its natives call Earth." Demolisher, while all of us were occupied, had walked over to the monitors.

"Good job, other minion! Let's go!" Megatron shouts, grabbing me by my wing and tucking Miss Cyclonus under her other servo while Demolisher followed behind

Oh Primus, here we go again.

* * *

_**Hoped you enjoyed this. Please leave a review. Constructive criticism will be much appreciated, as would story suggestions.**_

_**Also, the Cast list goes:**_

_**Haruhi: Megatron**_

_**Mikuru: Cyclonus**_

_**Yuki: Demolishor**_

_**Itsuki: Thrust**_

_**Kyon: Well...guess (Hint: One of the original Decepticons on Earth with wings)**_


End file.
